Senshi Journey's
by Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn
Summary: This is about the senshi's journies throughout the series, but it's AU because for starters it's all one person POV. And also the outers are the first to appear. Full Summary inside!
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note: Hi everybody! Hope you'll like my new story. hehe, This will have 2 parts to it so when you see the end don't get sad ok? Also, FLAMES are WELCOME! XD I use them to roast my marshmellos on and to cook hot dogs. XD Please review on what you think!_**

* * *

**Summary**:_This is about the senshi's journies throughout the series, but it's AU because for starters it's all one person POV. And also the Outers are the first to appear. Very different from the series in some parts and very similar in others. This is based loosely on both the anime and manga. Usagi x Mamoru, Mamoru x Ami, Rei x Seiya, Makoto x Minako, Haruka x Michiru, Setsuna x Yaten, Hotaru x Taiki.

* * *

_

**Senshi Journey's: Part 1 **

Prologue 

She yelled at us to stop. I clearly remember her voice, shouting, screaming and crying at us to stop. I want to say that I stopped, that I hadn't par-taken in her

death but I couldn't. For you see, I was being controlled, by the bitch. I can't call her by her name because she made us kill our princess, Serenity. Then she

killed us. We've been reborn but I can't find the others. Artimis has awoken me, Luna is missing too. My name is Tomoe Hotaru, and this is my story...

* * *

**_So I hope you will read more of it. For today I will just be posting the first two chapters. If I get 10+ reviews I'll post Chapters 3 and 4 ok? But even if I don't I'll probably post more because my best friends here LOVE it so it's going to get posted. :P_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Nothing really to say, other than the disclaimers (which I've been forgetting alot lately ':D)_**

_Disclaimers: I only own the story plot, everything else belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Two senshi found, Seven to go.**

It's been over two years since Artimis found and made me awaken. He knows our story and is willing to help our hime understand. A year ago my father and

mother were killed in an explosion. I was 8 at the time and that day Artimis and I found Ten'oh Haruka. I live with her now. I call her Haruka-papa or just

Ruka-papa and in turn she calls me Hotaru-chan or Firefly. I forgot to mention that I'm the senshi of ruin, Sailor Saturn. That would make Haruka the senshi

of the skies, Sailor Uranus. Since she found me after the accident she's taken care of me. Which is good for I have no aunts or uncles. Her parents are either

dead or behind bars. She's very tall so when the police and Child Services come around she fakes her age and says she's 16. But I know the truth, she's

really 13 and she's been living without them for about a year (and a half) now. I'm now 9, which I know, is pretty young for a senshi but that's how things

worked out. And if you think about it that means I was 7 when I had to be awakened. Two years ago I was walking with my parents when suddenly a youma

jumped out at me. My parents yelled at me to run (while they ran away) but I was glued to the spot, quite literally. The youma was a gluey one. Then Artimis

appeared, in his more powerful human form. He blasted the youma and gave my my first henshin stick. He yelled something but I couldn't hear him for the

youma roared just then. I glared at the on coming youma, held my pen up and shouted, "Saturn Power! Make UP!", thus I became Sailor Saturn. With

Haruka it was different. Like I said, I was 8, when just a year ago my parents were killed. On that day I was outside playing and I saw Haruka driving by on

her motocycle. She suddenly stopped, lept off and ran towards me. I stood there, not understanding what was going on when she threw herself at me. We fell

to the ground, her on top. I was about to scream for my parents when their lab exploded. The tree next to us broke and fell over us, protecting us from most

of the ruble, but we both had to go to the hospital, to get the glass removed and to get treated for broken legs. We ended up shareing a room. At first she

wouldn't talk to me but when Artimis came to get me (he'd said he was now my legal guardian) she looked at him and asked for her henshin pen back.

That's when I found out she'd gotten her memories back when she saw me. After getting her pen back she turned to me.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Firefly," she said, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from her."

I looked up at her to see her crying. Afterall, she'd failed at not only protecting me but our princess too. I went and gave her a huge hug.

"It's not your fault, Ruka-chan," I said, tears coming down my own face, "That bitch got the inners then us."

She looked up at me. Then she smiled.

"What happend to me being Ruka-papa?" she asked.

We laughed.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

"Hotaru-chan." I heard Haruka say.

I opened my eyes, drifted out of my thoughts and looked up to see Sailor Uranus.

"Henshin." she said, "Artimis-sama says there's to be an attack at the music hall."

I nodded and pulled my pen out. I held it up and let the familar phrase leave my mouth.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make UP!" I screamed.

When I opend my eyes next I was wearing my purple fuku, holding onto my glaive.

"Let's go." I said.

Uranus nodded and we left.

* * *

**_So what do you think? By the way here's like, the legend:_**

"Talking"

_Telepathy_

**Author notes/_Author notes_**

**'Thinking'**

**_Hope that clears everything up ok? Ja ne!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers: I only own the plot and ANY new attacks, enemies, ect...! All original work is copyright of Naoko Takeuchi!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Last of the Outers Appear!**

We got to the music hall quickly and entered from a roof exit. We found a place to hide and watch. The announcer said a name but we couldn't hear, for the

applause was to great.

_She or he must be really good_, I told Uranus telepathically.

_You may be right._ She replied.

It turned out to be a female violinist.

_Uranus!_ I said, _She looks like-_

But I never got to finish my sentence as her violin became a youma. As everybody raced out we jumped down from the rafters.

"Hold it!" I screamed.

The violinist and youma looked our way.

"Reborn to protect out princess, guided by the new era, I'm Sailor Uranus!" shouted Uranus.

"Solider of ruin, I'm the senshi of death, rebirth and revolution!" I yelled, "I'm Sailor Saturn!"

_Give it to her!_ shouted Uranus, _I think we'll need her!_

I nodded.

_Take care of the youma!_ I replied, running to her aid.

The youma tried to attack me but Uranus interfered:

"World Shaking!" she screamed.

I grinned when I heard the youma howl in pain. I finally reached the violinist same time as Artimis. I pulled a pen from my sub-space pocket at gave it to her.

As I turned to shield us I heard Artimis tell her to listen to her heart.

"Silent Wall!" I screamed.

I blocked the youma's attack. Then I heard it.

"Neptune Planet Power! Make UP!"

I saw Uranus smile.

_Good work! Now help me!_ said Uranus.

But before I could attack Sailor Neptune stepped up.

"Saturn! Stay back!" she said.

I saw her power up for her attack.

"Deep Submerge!" she screamed as Uranus sent her world shaking.

_Move!_ I shouted at them.

I felt Artimis "throw me a line". What he was doing was connecting me to him, so I wouldn't die when I dusted the youma.

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" I screamed, dropping my glaive.

I heard Neptune scream at me. I felt my being trying to be dragged inot the world of the dead but I held tight to Artimis' line. Finally I stopped feeling like I'd

die. I let Artimis go and stood, using my glaive like a crutch.

_You can let go now. I'll catch you._ I heard Uranus say.

So I let got of my glaive and fell back, into Uranus' arms. When I looked up I saw 3 faces, Uranus' Artimis' and Neputne's.

"Good job Saturn." said Artimis, smiling weakly.

I knew he'd be abit weak too. Uranus was smiling at me and she winked when I looked up at her. Neptune was a complete wreck. She had a tear streaked

face.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she shouted at me.

_Can you stand?_ asked Uranus.

_Yes, but I might need some help._ I said.

Artimis heard me for he helped me up and supported me. Uranus handed me my glaive and I used it like a crutch again. Neptune was still shouting the same

phrase at me. I nodded at Uranus and she went to Neptune.

"She's done this for the last two years." she said to Neptune, "Now come with us and we'll explain everthing, but if you faint we won't be able to carry you

and Saturn back."

_Okay..._ I heard Neptune say.

Then Artimis picked me up and we left for home.

* * *

**Hotaru and Haruka's House**

When we got home we powered down and Artimis helped me in. Maybe now I should mention that Artimis is usually always in his human form, except he

has to keep his crescent hidden. We went to the living room and I sat on my lavender chair.

"I'm Ten'oh Haruka." said Haruka, "Number one F-1 racer in Japan. Sailor Uranus."

"I'm Mau Artimis." Said Artimis, "Richest man in Tokyo. I'm also the advisor to the late Queen Serenity XI and current advisor to the missing Princess

Serenity."

I took a breath before I went.

"I'm Tomoe Hotaru." I said, "I'm the heiress to Tomoe Inc., the research facilities and I'm also, currently, Artimis-papa's heiress. I'm also Sailor Saturn."

"I'm Kaioh Michiru," she said, "Greatest violinist of the 21 century. I'm Sailor Neptune. May I ask your ages? I'm 13 by the way."

Haruka and I looked at Artimis who nodded.

"Firefly is 9 and I"m 13." said Haruka.

"I'm Firefly." I said when I saw her confused face.

"And I go by as 20." said Artimis.

"What do you mean, go by?" asked Michiru.

"Well, when you all died Queen Serenity-sama sent you all to the future to be reborn, but she put Luna and myself into a deep sleep. I awoke 5 years ago

and found Luna was missing. Then 2 years ago I had to awaken Hotaru-chan. I saved her from a youma but that was when I had to awaken her. Then a year

ago Haruka-chan awoke after seeing Hotaru-chan and saved her life." said Artimis.

"Then I took Firefly in, as my daughter." said Haruka.

"I went back to calling her Haruka-papa or Ruka-papa." I said.

Michiru looked thoughful.

"Well, since I live alone, my parents died two months ago, I'll come and live with you guys." she said, then she winked.

"Besides," she continued, "I'm sure Firefly would like her mother back too, right Ruka?"

And that's when Kaioh Michiru really became Sailor Neptune. Now I call her Michiru-mama or Michi-mama. A few days later we helped her move in.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

It'd been 3 weeks since Michiru came to live with us. Within that time Michiru and Haruka had fallen in love, all over again. For you see, in the Silver

Millenium, Princess Haruka of Uranus and Princess Michiru of Neptune were lovers as well as engaged (to each other). Princess Pluto stayed at the time

gates. Hardly anybody knew her first name, which was Setsuna, only Haruka, Michiru, Queen Serenity XI and myself. Then there was me, Princess Hotaru

of Saturn, the exiled Princess. Back then many called me the _Exiled Princess_, _Princess Saturn_, the _Dark Princesss_ or the _Princess of Death_. Many didn't

know that I'd been sent away for my safety. So when I was sent away I chose to live with Princess Haruka on Uranus. Princess Haruka, Princess Michiru

and Princess Setsuna then adopted me as their daughter.

"Hotaru-chan."

I opend my eyes and pushed those thoughts back.

"Hotaru-chan!"

I finally came back and looked up to see Michiru and Haruka, holding their henshin pens.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. We're going with you to tour on of Tomoe Inc.'s facilites," said Michiru, "Remember?"

"I remember," I said, "but why are you holding your henshin pens about if there's no problem?"

Haruka shook her head.

"We'd just grabbed them when we called you." she said.

I blushed from embarrassment then grinned.

"And why weren't they in your coat pockets?" I asked, grinning wickedly.

"Nothing you need to know about." winked Michiru while tweaking my nose.

"Michi-mama!" I squealed.

Then we heard the front door open and close. Haruka and Michiru quicklyhid thier pens and a good thing too, for a scientist showed up. She had short

brown hair and baby blue eyes.

_How'd she get a key?_ I asked the others.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock but Mau-sama gave me his key and told me to get you!" she said, breathlessly, "Something about a discovery of Pluto, or maybe it

was on Pluto, I can't remember."

_Sailor Pluto!_ cried Haruka.

Michiru and I _nodded_.

"Kaisho-san," I said, "Please, show us the way, and quickly."

She nodded.

"Of course, Tomoe-sama." she said.

* * *

**Tomoe Inc. Facility**

When we got there we heard screaming inside. Kaisho looked into a window, screamed then ran.

_Artimis! What is it!?_ I screamed.

We waited but we didn't get a response. I nodded at Haruka and Michiru and they nodded gravely.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make UP!" I screamed.

Faintly through my transformation I heard Haruka and Michiru call out their phrases. As soon as I finished I raced for the lab. Uranus and Neptune caught up

quickly. We followed the screams until we came to a large auditorium and saw Artimis on the floor, unconscious. A green haired lady was trying to protect

him, the symbol for Pluto blazing on her forehead.

"Cover me!" I shouted.

_Be careful!_ warned Neptune.

I nodded then dashed towards the woman and Artimis. As I went I heard "World Shaking!" being shouted by Uranus, but I had no fears of getting hit by her

or Neptune's attacks. Both were dead accurate when it came to their shots.

"Here!" I shouted when I was as close as I could get, and threw her a pen.

"Silent Wall!" I screamed when I saw the youma attacking her.

Then I looked to see her hold her pen up in the air.

"Pluto Planet Power! Make UP!" she screamed.

When she finished her henshin she wore her black and red fuku and clutched her Time Key (Garnet Rod) in one hand.

_Wake up Artimis!_ I screamed at the newly awoken solider.

She seemed startled that I'd yelled at her without moving my mouth but she was very willing to comply. Meanwhile I went to help Uranus and Neptune.

"Deep Submerge!" shouted Neptune.

But her and Uranus were so hurt they could hardly stand, let alone fight.

"Saturn Silent Death!" I screamed.

My attack hit the youma and it howled in pain. I ran over to Uranus and Neptune.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"We'll live..." muttered Uranus, trying to stand.

"Yeah..." said Neptune, leaning against a wall, "It's just physical damage."

"Good," I said, "for I might have to get you two plus Pluto to hold me here when I dust it."

Then before they could answer the youma attacked us.

"Silent Wall!" I screamed.

"Dead Scream." was barely heard over my screamed attack. Then Pluto ran over to us.

"Sailor Saturn," she said, "Mau-san wouldn't awaken."

"Then pool your powers with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune." I said, "They know what to do with it."

She nodded and concentrated. Soon I felt the less familiar lines from Uranus and Neptune and the alien line of Pluto.

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" I screamed.

The youma screamed as I dusted it. Then I felt the familiar pull of death and I immediately caught the lines from the other 3. I held tight until the pull left me.

Then I collapsed and Sailor Pluto caught me. Soon Artimis woke and we were able to leave the facility. Sailor Pluto de-transformed with us before we left

the building and walked home.

* * *

**Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru's House**

We went straight to the living room to talk.

"Before anything is said allow us to introduce ourselves." said Artimis.

The woman nodded.

"I'm Mau Artimis." said Artimis, "Richest man in Tokyo. I'm also the advisor to the late Queen Serenity XI and current advisor to the missing Princess

Serenity."

The woman nodded so Haruka went next.

"I'm Ten'oh Haruka." said Haruka, "Number one F-1 racer in Japan. I'm Firefly's 'father' and Sailor Uranus."

She slowly nodded this time, so I went next.

"I'm Tomoe Hotaru." I said, "I'm the heiress to Tomoe Inc., the research facilities and I'm also, currently, Artimis-papa's heiress. I'm also Sailor Saturn."

She nodded again and Michiru went.

"I'm Kaioh Michiru," she said, "Greatest violinist of the 21 century. I'm Ruka's girlfriend and Hotaru-chan's 'mother'. I'm Sailor Neptune."

Slowly the woman nodded again.

"Also Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are 13, I'm 9 and Artimis-papa is 20." I said.

"I'm Meioh Setsuna." she said, "I'm head scientist for Tomoe Inc. and I'm also Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gates and Princess Serenity. I'm 20 as

well."

She smiled then.

"I take it the police and Child Care have been bugging you about the, er, living arrangements?" she said.

We all nodded. They kept pestering us, especially when they found out Haruka's true age. But since we haven't gotten into trouble that's all they can do,

pester us. They didn't like the fact that two 13 year olds lived with and took care of a 9 year old.

"Well then," said Setsuna, "how 'bout I come and live with you guys? Then the police and Child Care couldn't bug you and we'd always know where the

other was. And I'm sure that Hotaru-chan would like her Setsuna-mama back, right?"

Haruka, Michiru, Artimis and myself smiled. I ran and gave Setsuna a big hug. That was the day that Sailor Pluto truely awoke.

* * *

**1 month later**

"I like this house." I said after the execuitives from Tomoe Inc. had left.

"Us too." said Haruka.

"It fits us Outers just nicely." commented Setsuna.

"Maybe we should call it the Outers Mansion?" I suggested, half joking, half serious.

"Well it is a mansion and we are the Outers." commented Michiru.

"Then it's offical," said Setsuna, "this is the Outers Mansion."

We laughed then went out to eat. I had a feeling that every thing was going to be fine. Right after we discovered Sailor Pluto, Artimis left, saying everything

was mine. Now not only did we have Tomoe Inc., but we had everything that Artimis had left us too. And we know his whereabouts. He's in England right

now, searching for Sailor Venus. Since none of the other senshi are 'out' yet he's gonna code name her Sailor V. We know because he wrote us about a

week ago. But she won't remember anything until we find the princess and the Silver Crystal so we need to keep quiet now, which is easy to do since the

youma have practically vanished.

* * *

**_And that's it for today. Don't forget to review! Ja ne minna!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Authoress Note: GOMEN ASAI MINNA-SAN! I'm am SO SORRY for not uploading the next chapter! TT I was so busy with other things and then the plot monkeys ran away with my muse... *sigh* BUT here is the next chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: Am I rich? No. Am I famous? No. Therefore, I DO NOT own Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon belongs to Rumiko Takeuchi, not me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Inner's Meet Sailor's Uranus and Neptune!**

It's been 3 years now. I'm now 12 years old. Haruka and Michiru are 16 now and Setsuna is now 23. We used all of our left over money from Artimis to create and elite school, Mugen Genku. Haruka, Michiru and I go there

now. Setsuna works as a teacher for the university levels. And now we don't know what happened to Artimis. We last heard from hime 3 years ago. Since then the other senshi have been found, luna too. Even though we

aren't with them we know that our hime was found. How do we know? She's Sailor Moon. They finally defeated the bitch. But they died so our hime made a wish that everything went back a yeaqr. We still remember it and

so do the inners but no one else, so technically I should be 13 as the others should also be older but there's nothing we can do. Then we watched by idly as they defeated two aliens, Ali and Ann. Then Setsuna felt tugged to

the time gates and the rest of us had to sit by and watch as the pink haired girl from the future brought enemies. But once again our hime, er, future queen, saved the world. To them they have peace but we feel another

new enemy approaching. Soon we may have to go against Artimis' orders and reveal ourselves.

"Hotaru!"

I opened my eyes and looked up to see it was Setsuna calling me. I rubbed my eyes.

"Get up Hotaru," she said, opening my curtains.

"Aww! Sets-mama!" I whined.

"None of that!" she said tartly, "Get up unless you want to be late."

I sighed and rolled over with a groan. I sighed once more as Setsuna left then I got up. I pulled on my uniform, put my socks on and brushed my hair. I put some very light make-up on (lavender eyeshadow, black mascara

and clear lip gloss), then I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. As I entered the kitchen I saw Haruka was cooking breakfast, Michiru was writing a letter and Setsuna was on the phone.

"Good morning Michi-mama!" I said.

Michiru looked up and smiled.

"And what about me?" asked a mock-hurt voice.

"Good morning Ruka-papa. Smells good." I said, giggling.

"I hope so," said Michiru, "Ruka can't cook to save her life."

"Michi!" cried Haruka, "It was once! Are you never going to let it rest!"

By now Michiru had stood and made her way over to us. She tweaked Haruka's nose and smiled.

"No." she said.

Then she whispered something to Haruka and it made her blush a bright pink. That's when Setsuna decided to enter.

Smiling wickedly she said, "Michiru, keep those comments from Hotaru."

I laughed so hard as now Michiru had turned bright red. Soon Setsuna realised the bery truth of her words and started to laugh. Whe we all finally calmed down we ate and left for school.

* * *

**-Mugen Genku, Lunch Period-**

**

* * *

**

"School's so boring!" I complained.

Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna laughed.

**_That's because we've already done these grades before._** said Michiru.

I scowlled.

**_Why can't we just move up?_** I asked.

**_Because it would look suspicious_**. replied Setsuna.

Over the past years we'd learned how to use some of our powers even if we weren't in our senshi forms. One was **_telepathy_**. Other than that we could each do something unique. Haruka could run as fast as the wind and

was a superb fighter. Michiru could swim faster than anyone I've ever seen and could create beautiful water 'sculptures'. Setsuna often had visions of possible futures in her dreams and she could speed up a plants life so it

bloomed within hours, if she so desired. And me? Well I could heal any wound that a person had (but it made me really weak), I could create diagrams of any solar system and I could receive visions of what could happen if

the senshi didn't interfere. So often people would regard me weirdly, but only if I was alone. The others were able to hide their abilities better.

**_So what are we going to do today?_** I asked Haruka.

Today was my day with her. To give me equal time among the three of them they created a schedual where they each got two days of the week where after school they did something with me. Then on Sunday's we'd do

something as a family, all four of us.

**_I don't know_**, said Haruka lazily, **_maybe we could go to the museum?_**

I was about to reply when I had that odd vision feeling again.

"Hotaru!" cried Michiru in alarm.

I felt myself falling.

* * *

**-Vision Sequence-**

* * *

**I could see it was later today. I saw the words 'Hikawa Shrine' appear before me. Then I saw the shrine's priestess get a crystal taken from her heart. I heard a faint whisper that told me it was her**

**heart crystal. Then the ****daimon took it and left, leaving the dead priestess attacked to the wall.**

**

* * *

**

**-End Vision Sequence-**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see Haruka holding me.

"Haruka-papa!" I cried, grabbing onto her, sobbing hard.

I could practically feel the look my parents gave each other.

**_Hotaru, what happened?_** I heard Michiru ask.

**_She's going to die! They're going to kill her!_** I cried.

**_Who? Who's going to die!_** demanded Haruka.

I sobbed harder.

**_Th-the raven haired shrine maiden at Hikawa Shrine!_** I sobbed out.

**_Who's going to kill her?_** asked Setsuna.

**_The diamon! The new enemies diamon!_** I cried, still shaking.

"Shh." said Haruka, trying to calm me.

"Ruka and I'll go after school," said Michiru, "I'm sure Ruka and Sets won't mind changing days this week."

Haruka and Setsuna both nodded. Then the bell went, signallying the end of lunch period. I was still crying, pale and shaking.

"I'll talk to her sensei and she can stay with me this afternoon." said Setsuna.

I looked up to see the other two nod. They gathered their things and left so they wouldn't be late. Setsuna helped me carry my things to my class. While she talked to the sensei I put away my lunch things into my bag and

grabbed what I needed to take home. Then, since the sensei was talking to Setsuna, Nashko Tanimako, the class bully, stepped infront of me.

"Where're you going now, L.O.D.?" she sneered.

L.O.D. is an acrynem for Lady of Darkness. That's what everybody calls me here.

"W-With Setsuna-mama." I stuttered.

I'd just had the worst vision in months and now Nashko Tanimako was bugging me.

"What'd you do?" she sneered, "Have another 'vision'? And why do you call Meioh-sensei your mama anyways?"

There was a thump on her head and she turned to see Setsuna and Kamiko-sensei.

"I see the bully reports are true, Nashko-san." she said, "I will see you after class. Don't be late."

"And don't you ever come near Hotaru again." Setsuna told her coldly.

Even though Setsuna and Michiru weren't as mean as Haruka, to cross any of my parents would be a force to reckon with. And many were still shaken from their encounters with Haruka.

"Come on Hotaru," said Setsuna gently, "Let's go. I don't have a class all afternoon so we can talk more in my room, ok?"

I nodded, still numb from the vision and we left. We took the elevator up to the university levels and went straight to her classroom. It was the farthest away from, well, everything. When we got in she closed the door and

locked it. Then she pulled the extra wide blind down over the door's windo.

"Hotaru, draw the curtains will you?" she asked.

I nodded and did as I was told. Then we sat in the front, facing each other.

"Don't move now," she said, "I'm calling my Garnet Rod to me so I can see this vision, ok?"

I nodded again.

"I call to the powers of my mother planet," she began, "I call to use my article, my weapon, my precious Garnet Rod!"

There was a flash of light before I could see again. When I opened my eyes I saw Setsuna was standing there, holding her Garnet Rod.

"Now touch it and we'll see this vision," she told me, "If you don't want to re-see it then close your eyes."

I nodded and reached out for the Garnet Rod. As soon as I touched it I closed my eyes so I wouldn't re-see it.

"Ok, enough." said Setsuna.

I removed my hands and I could see her trembling. Whether it was fear or rage I couldn't tell.

"Who was that girl?" I asked after Setsuna put her Garnet Rod back.

"I don't know. Perhaps the others know?" she said.

"Ruka-papa and Michi-mama?" I asked.

She nodded.

**_Michiru! Haruka!_** she said, **_Can you hear us?_**

**_I can._** came Michiru's gentle reply.

**_Same here, what's wrong Firefly? Sets?_** came Haruka's voice.

**_Remember the vision I had at lunch?_** I asked.

**_What about it?_** asked Haruka.

**_In it was a fair skinned, raven haired girl,_** said Setsuna, **_do you guys know anybody by that description? She's a Shinto Priestess too._**

There was silence before Michiru spoke.

**_What's her eye color?_** she asked.

**_Violet, _**I said, **_a lighter shade than mine._**

More silence.

**_Let's try to get a hold of Artimis-san through Central_**, said Haruka,**_ Maybe he knows her._**

I thought about it before I spoke.

**_But he hasn't contacted us for the last 3/4 years,_** I said.

**_True..._** Michiru said slowly.

**_And do you even know where Central is now?_** I asked, **_Back then it was in Silver Millenium (_a/n: Silver Millenium is the Moon Palace's name_) but I'm pretty sure it was destroyed. And if so then_**

**_Artimis-papa _****_may_****_ have made another one here but we don't know where it is._**

**_Hotaru has a very good point,_** said Setsuna.

**_Guess so,_** admitted Haruka.

**_Then it'll be our mission to prevent these 'daimon's and their masters from taking over our world._** said Michiru.

**_And I do believe them to be from outside the system so it's our _****_duty_****_ to deal with them_**. said Setsuna.

**_Right!_** said Michiru, **_You should go then. We'll just have to watch her ourselves._**

**_I can watch myself!_** I complained, **_I'm 12 _****_and_****_ I'm a senshi!_**

I heard mental sighs from my parents.

**_Fine! _**said Haruka, **_But you're not coming with us. Not until Sets comes home. She'll take you home after school and then leave._**

**_Yes Haruka-papa._** I said.

Then we heard the bell signaling the end of the school day.

**_See you at home Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa!_** I said.

They nodded and said their farewells to Setsuna, who was to leave for the time gate as soon as I was home and safe.

"Help me open up the class." said Setsuna.

I nodded and went to open the curtains while she delt with the door. Then we gathered our things and left. We rode the elevator to the ground floor and went out to her red convertable. We got there just as Michiru and

Haruka were getting into Haruka's yellow convertable.

"We'll go out to the temple and check things out ok?" said Haruka.

I nodded.

"We want you to stay put at the house, understand?" said Michiru sternly.

"Yes Michiru-mama." I said.

It was useless to talk them into letting me help them when they were like this. If they caught me sneaking around them I might not live to see another day. As they left Tomoe-sensei came over. He's the headmaster of

Mugen Genku. Even though we share the same last name we are in no way related.

"Setsuna-san," he said, "where are you going to?"

**_Tell him Tomoe Inc. needs you for awhile_**, I said.

She nodded, smiling.

"Tomoe Inc. needs me for something or other." she said, "Can't say when I'll be back but Hotaru will let you know."

"Yes Setsuna-mama." I said.

"Alright then," said Tomoe-sensei, "I'll be looking forward to your return, Setsuna-san. Hotaru-sama, you will tell me when she'll be returning right?"

I nodded.

"Beside's me and my family you'll be the first to know." I said quickly.

I didn't like this man. He insisted on calling me -sama and he's very creepy. He nodded and left.

"Let's go then." said Setsuna.

I nodded and we left.

* * *

**-Outer's Mansion-**

**

* * *

**

"Be careful and listen to Michi and Ruka." Sailor Pluto told me.

I nodded.

"You be careful too." I said, "I don't want to lose you, Setsuna-mama."

Sailor Pluto smiled at me.

"I'll try," she said, "Good luck!"

And with that she vanished.

"I'll miss you..." I whispered to the place.

I looked around our house, after last night's excitement it was fairly messy.

"You'd almost think that Ruka-papa had her biker friends over." I said.

Then I laughed at myself. Her only friends were us, her family, Setsuna, Michiru and me. With a sigh I set to work, cleaning it for when my parents came home. On my way up the stairs with some clothes I felt that vision

feeling again. I groaned. I felt like I was falling.

* * *

**-Vision Sequence-**

**

* * *

**

**I saw a date flash by. Then I saw a little girl with brown hair being attacked by another daimon. It too, took the little girls heart crystal and ran. The little girl slumped to the ground, dead.**

**

* * *

**

**-End Vision Sequence-**

**

* * *

**

I awoke on the couch, the smell of chicken wafting into the living room. With a small groan I sat up.

"Michi!" called Haruka, "Where's the salt?"

I heard Michiru laugh and get up from the kitchen table. With another small groan I stood and walked inot the kitchen/dinning room.

"Are you ok?" asked Michiru once they noticed me.

"Yeah Hotaru," said Haruka, "we found you passed out on the stairs."

"I had another vision." I said, starting to tremble from fright.

Michiru came over and sat me on the chair she'd just vacated.

"Tell us." said Haruka.

"Even better," I said seriously, "I can show you. Sets-mama taught me how."

They nodded and grabbed two chairs to sit in front of me.

"The only thing is, is that I've got to be transformed." I said as I closed the window's curtains and blinds.

Then I pulled my henshin stick out.

"Saturn Planet Power! Make up!" I cried.

When my transformation finished I put my Silence Glaive away.

"I don't now if this'll hurt." I said, "Sets-mama let me try it on her."

They nodded.

"Now don't move and please close your eyes." I said.

They did as I bid and I lifted my hands. I pointed at their foreheads. A small 'bubble' appeared and glowed. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my recent vision. When I saw the last bit of vision pass to them I released my

powers, let my transformation fade and I slumpped into the chair. Soon Haruka and Michiru opened their eyes.

"I know that place and that girl." said Michiru.

"Michi..." said Haruka softly.

Michiru shook her head.

"We won't let them kill her." she said firmly.

"By the way," I spoke up, "how did the battle go? At the shrine?"

Haruka looked at Michiru who nodded.

"On they way there we were stopped. Sombebody told us to look deep into the heart crystals and find 3 talismen's." said Haruka.

"With these 3 talismens we should be able to create the Holy Grail and find the saviour." said Michiru, "Only the saviour can use the grail to its full potential and banish this new evil called Pharoh 90."

"And?" I said.

"The girl at the shrine?" asked Michiru.

I nodded.

"Her name is Hino Rei. She didn't have a talismen so we gave the crystal back." said Haruka.

"Michi-mama! Can't you tell me what happened!" I cried.

"When we got there the other senshi, minus Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, were trapped against trees. There was also a girl that looked an awful lot like Princess Serenity." said Michiru, "We attacked and helped the other

senshi dust it. Then we inspected the crystal and gave it back."

I nodded, then yawned. That particular 'trick' took quite a bit out of me and I noticed that it was getting late.

* * *

**-Next Morning, Sunday, Breakfast-**

**

* * *

**

I woke and put on my purple housecoat before going downstairs. I was glad that it was Sunday, then I could relax. Then, faintly, I heard a car enter the driveway. We all seemed to have extended and very, presicely sharp

hearing as well as sight. I heard two voices. One I knew was Haruka's, the other was unknown to me yet familiar. Michiru came down the stair yawning.

"Who?" she asked tiredly.

I eyed her.

"Go back to bed Michi-mama," I said, "It's only Ruka-papa and a guest."

Tiredly and with a huge yawn she nodded and went back to her's and Haruka's room.

_She's awfully pale.. _I thought.

"Perhaps she's ill?" I thought aloud.

I heard the key in the lock as Haruka opened the front door. I went to greet her and our guest. When the door opened in walked Haruka and -

**_Serenity!_** I gasped at Haruka.

**_She isn't Princess Serenity, just same look. Also, she doesn't know about us being senshi_**. said Haruka.

I nodded and extended my hand to the small, well she's bigger than me but smaller than Haruka, girl.

"I'm Tomoe Hotaru." I said, smiling.

She smiled brightly as she gripped my hand.

"Tsukino Usagi." she said.

I eyed Haruka. Then Usagi gestured to Haruka.

"She dumped a bucket of water on me!" she said, glareing at Haruka.

I laughed and they stared at me.

"Ruka-papa!" I managed out, "How did you suddenly get so clumsy!"

Then we heard tinkle like laughter and turned to see Michiru.

"Michi!" said Haruka.

"Sorry Haruka," she said smiling, "but I've never known you to be so clumsy."

Then I realised that Usagi was still standing there, quite wet.

"Come on, Tsukino-san," I said, "You look to be roughly my size."

"You can call me Usagi, Tomoe-san." se said.

"Alright, but only if you call me Hotaru." I replied.

She giggled.

"Ok Hotaru-chan!" she said brightly.

Behind us I could hear Haruka talking to Michiru. Ignoring their conversation I brought Usagi to my room. Looking through my closet I found a dress that was a size too large for me. It was soft pink and would suit her better

than me.

"Usagi-san," I said.

She'd been looking at my room in awe.

"Usagi-san, here." I said.

She blinked then took it from me.

"I'll just be downstairs," I said, "I need to talk to Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama."

Before I opened my bedroom door Usagi spoke.

"Hotaru-chan," she said, "Why do you call Haruka-san and Michiru-san your papa and mama."

"Because 5 years ago my birth parents were killed in a lab explosion. Haruka-papa saved me or else I'd be dead too." I said.

Usagi paled.

"I'm so, so sorry, Hotaru-chan." she said quietly, "I lost my father at a young age and then my mother when I was fourteen."

That's when I felt it again. The power of the moon princess flitted through Usagi.

_Perhaps Usagi-san is our hime!_ I thought.

I brushed that thought to the side and went to talk to my parents about Usagi.

* * *

_**End Note: And there is the next chapter. I've lost my original notes (which were hand written on looseleaf) so it might be a while before my next update. As always, review or flame as desired!~**_


End file.
